1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a camera body to which a lens unit can be mounted, and to an imaging device equipped with this camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interchangeable lens digital cameras are an example of a known imaging device. The camera discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-127836, for example, includes a lens unit and a camera body. This camera body has an imaging element such as a CCD (charge coupled device) image sensor, and a mirror box device disposed between the lens unit and the imaging element. The mirror box device guides the light that has passed through the lens unit to either a CCD image sensor or a prism. The light guided to the prism is guided to a viewfinder.